Think of Love
by jennyrosa2477
Summary: mungkinkah ini bisa dibilang dengan sebutan ' jatuh cinta ? '/ DLDR / WONKYU / OS / dont forget to RnR


Tittle : Think of Love  
Cast : Choi Siwon  
Cho Kyuhyun

Warning : Typo(s) | GaJe | Abal | BL | YAOI | DLDR

Rated : T

Length : Oneshoot / Drabble ?

Presented : Jenny Rosa Damayanti

Disclaimer : Cerita ini milik saya, jika ada kesamaan latar belakang atau tempat itu Murni tidak sengaja. Karna bagi saya, ini cerita bukan Plagiat atau apapun. Dimohon untuk mengerti.

Summary : mungkinkah ini bisa dibilang dengan sebutan ' jatuh cinta ? '

* * *

**Think Of Love**

* * *

Disebuah padang rumput yang kering dan penuh dengan alang-alang, terdapat seorang namja yang sedang tidur melentangkan kedua tangan sambil memejamkan matanya. Namja itu tidak takut oleh cahaya sinar matahari yang membakar kulit pucatnya. Ia hanya diam sambil menikmati angin sepoi-sepoi yang kini membuat rambutnya menari-nari.

Tiba-tiba namja itu menggenggam kamera Polaroid miliknya dengan kedua tangan dan mengarahkan kamera itu didepan wajah manisnya.

Ia membuka mata emerald yang bening sambil tersenyum manis kearah kamera.

Klikk !

Bunyi jepretan kamera itu membuat sang namja langsung menge-check hasil bidikan selca dirinya sendiri.  
Ia menantikan kertas klise yang saat ini masih diproses oleh kamera Polaroidnya.

Dan beberapa detik kemudian hasilnyapun jadi, namja itu mengambil kertas klise yang masih buram setelah itu mengibaskan klise itu dengan cepat agar gambar selca berbentuk wajahnya terlihat jelas.

" Kyuhyun-ah ! "  
Teriak seorang namja berperawakan tinggi tegap dari arah berlawanan sang namja-Kyuhyun

Namja itu menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang dan berteriak " Siwon-ah ! " ia beranjak dari tidur telentangnya tadi dan mulai berlari menghampiri seorang namja yang bernama Choi Siwon.

Brukk

Mereka berdua berpelukan, saling menyalurkan rasa kerinduan yang menyeruak dalam rongga dada mereka.

" Bogoshippo " ujar sang namja-Kyuhyun dengan suara lirih tapi mampu didengar oleh Siwon

" Nado Kyu "

* * *

Well, disinilah mereka sekarang. Di bawah pohon mapple yang kering mereka duduk dengan beralaskan dedaunan-dedaunan kering.

" Jadi, ... Sejak kapan kau pulang ke Korea ? Kenapa kau tak pernah mengirim E-mail ? Apa kau sudah melupakanku ? "  
Tanya Kyuhyun memulai percakapan.

Siwon tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Kyuhyun yang beruntun, ia mengacak rambut namja itu dengan gemas.

" Issh ... Aku baru datang kesini tadi siang, dan hey ... Bagaimana bisa aku melupakanmu yang manis ini eoh ? Aku sangat sibuk di Taiwan. Appa tak pernah memberiku luang untuk mengetik E-mail, perusahaan sedang berada di masa Kritis dan aku sebagai pewaris tunggal harus mengatasinya "  
Terang Siwon yang mampu membuat pipi namja tadi merona karena mengatakan kalimat ' manis ' beserta kerlingan mata, bermaksud menggoda Kyuhyun ternyata.  
" Lalu ... Apa kau sudah menemui ... - "

" Ya, aku sudah menemuinya. Dia bilang ... Dia ...- "

Kyuhyun diam, menunggu respon Siwon yang menggantung.

" Akan menikah "

Mata Kyuhyun membulat penuh setelah Siwon menyelesaikan jawaban dengan perkataan lirih. Raut muka itu memancarkan perasaan sedih dan kecewa, rasanya Kyuhyun ingin menemui seseorang yang membuat Siwon seperti ini.

" Lalu ? Kenapa kau tak melakukan sesuatu ? "

Siwon tertawa hambar, ia mendongakan kepalanya kearah sinar matahari yang menembus cela dedaunan kering.

" Untuk apa ? Mereka saling mencintai, dan aku tidak bisa apa-apa selain merelakannya "

Kyuhyun memeluk Siwon dengan erat, ia sangat kasihan terhadap Siwon. Dengan lembut ia menepuk pelan punggung Siwon agar tenang.

" Janganlah bersedih, aku yakin suatu saat nanti kau akan mendapatkan yang terbaik. Percaya padaku " ujar Kyuhyun meyakinkan Siwon, ia melepas pelukan Siwon kemudian meraih kamera polaroidnya.

" Agar kau tak sedih, mari kita mengambil selca sebanyak-banyaknya ! "

Siwon tertawa melihat kelakuan Kyuhyun yang sangat kekanakan menurutnya, entah kenapa melihat senyuman dan tawa Kyuhyun membuat hatinya sedikit terobati.

" Say Free ! "  
Ujar Kyuhyun mengarahkan kamera itu kearah Siwon.

" Free !"

Klikk

Mereka berdua saling berbagi selca di daerah padang rumput, teriknya matahari tak membuat kedua namja itu merasa kepanasan. Justru sebaliknya mereka menikmati moment indah ini dengan senyuman.

" Hya ?! Apaan ini ? Kenapa wajahmu jelek sekali ? "  
Ejek Kyuhyun membuat Siwon menjitak sayang kepala Kyuhyun.

Plettakk

" Appo ! "

Siwon tertawa, ia menatap Kyuhyun yang sedang mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan pose sangat imut.

Deg

Siwon-pun tak tahu, debaran aneh yang berasal dari jantungnya membuat namja itu merasakan perasaan aneh. Seperti perasaan yang bergejolak dan tak bisa ia tepis begitu saja.

Klikk

Tanpa Siwon sadari, Kyuhyun membidik kamera itu kearah wajahnya yang sedang melamun.

" Hahaha ...! Lihatlah wajahmu, seperti kuda ! Hahaha ... "  
Tawa lepas keluar dari bibir Kyuhyun, Siwon yang mendengar tawa renyah keluar dari bibir Kyuhyun menjadi kesal, kemudian ia berniat membalasnya dengan meraih kamera polaroid itu dari tangan Kyuhyun.

" Ya ! Kembalikan ! "

Siwon mengangkat tinggi-tinggi kamera itu sehingga Kyuhyun harus menjinjit untuk meraih kamera miliknya.

Dengan susah payah Kyuhyun berhasil menangkap kameranya

" Yey ! Berhas- ... sil "  
Lirih Kyuhyun ketika pandangannya bertemu dengan mata hitam legam milik Siwon.

Mereka berdua mematung dengan posisi seperti itu, angin berhembus pelan menyapa kulit mereka yang menimbulkan sensasi aneh.

Tanpa disadari jarak mereka berdua saling menipis, Siwon membuang kamera polaroid Kyuhyun kesegala arah kemudian meraih wajah Kyuhyun agar mendekat. Entahlah, instingnya membuat Siwon nekat melakukan hal yang seperti ini terhadap Kyuhyun.

Sedetik kemudian mereka saling menautkan bibir, saling berbagi rasa aneh yang ditimbulkan oleh hati mereka masing-masing.

_-Seperti perasaan ..._

**' Janganlah bersedih, aku yakin suatu saat nanti kau akan mendapatkan yang terbaik. Percaya padaku '**

Kyuhyun mendorong pelan dada Siwon, sehingga jarak keduanya sedikit menjauh. Ia menetralkan nafasnya yang memburu akibat ciuman mendadak tadi, tapi tak bisa dipungkiri bahwa ia juga menyukai ciuman mendadak itu.

Siwon menatap dalam wajah Kyuhyun yang sedang mengambil oksigen sebanyak-banyak mungkin, ia tersenyum ternyata ia sudah menemukannya.

Dengan ragu Kyuhyun mendongakan kepalanya sehingga mereka berdua saling bertatapan, memandang dengan penuh perasaan dan juga kelembutan.

" Kyu ... Jika kau bertanya apa yang harus kulakukan- "

Siwon menggantungkan kalimatnya, ia semakin mendekat kearah Kyuhyun dan membidik mata emerald itu dengan bola mata kelam miliknya.

" Aku akan memilihmu "

Chu~

Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya, bibirnya lagi-lagi menabrak lembut bibir kenyal milik Siwon. Yang hanya bisa ia lakukan adalah diam dan menikmatinya, toh ia juga menyukai sensasi aneh yang ada dihatinya.

So~ mungkinkah ini bisa disebut dengan Cinta ?  
Entahlah, mereka juga tak tahu tetapi yang jelas selamanya mereka akan bersama, Jangan tanyakan kelanjutan hubungan mereka karna mereka akan tetap seperti itu selamanya.

_... Cinta-_

* * *

**END**

* * *

Annyeong ^^

selamat datang di FF saya, Gomawo buat yang udah baca nih FF

budayakan Review setelah membaca ne ( ^_~ )

Review kalian adalah penyemangat saya untuk membuat FF Wonkyu lagi.

last, terima kasih juga yang udah Nge-Review FF **Just Give Me a Reason. **

awalnya aku gak nyangka klo ada yang suka dan minta Sequel, well tunggu aja ne Sequelnya. mianhae aku gak bisa nyebutin nama kalian satu2 soalnya saya lagi keburu-buru mau ke Luar Kota untuk acara, dan ini FF semoga dapat menghibur kalian yang lagi jatuh cinta ne.

sampai jumpa di FF Wonkyu punyaku selanjutnya*lambai2


End file.
